


His Obsession

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Body Worship, Cock Tease, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Phil is completely obsessed with Dan's ass. Even when out to dinner with his parents, Phil has trouble keeping his eyes and hands to himself.





	His Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This fic makes references to Dan and Phil's "code language" described in "It's Black and White." Readers may find it more enjoyable to read that fic first, though it is not necessary.

Phil was completely and utterly obsessed with Dan's ass.

It was no secret that Dan worshiped Phil's long, thick, beautiful cock. He talked about it constantly, praising his boyfriend's size, shape, and skill. He loved the way it curved upward toward his belly, enabling Phil to reach his spot with precision.

It was smooth and pale, with a slightly dusky head and thick base. He was long and shapely, with a flared, plump tip. Dan loved everything about Phil's cock. He loved the way it felt in his hands, the way it pulsated against the inside of his lips, and the way his jaw ached after pleasuring him. It was a generous cock, giving up Phil's hot come, be it upon his tongue, over his skin, or deep inside of his ass.

Dan especially loved the way it filled him, making him come like nothing else could. He loved the feel of the soft skin stretched around his hardness, the musky scent that lingered in his hair and the taste of him.

There were even fan fictions dedicated to Dan's obsession. It amused them, both because it was true and because Phil had a similar affinity for his lover's ass.

To say that Dan felt flattered by Phil's constant attention was an understatement. He absolutely lived for Phil's praise. It didn't matter how his body had changed over the years or how many times they had been together - Phil was completely enamored with Dan's ass.

Phil would stare, often to the point of zoning out completely. He would shamelessly stare in the privacy of their own home and still sneak looks in public. There was something about the perfect curve of his cheeks and the sweet valley between them that drove Phil absolutely wild.

It didn't matter if Dan was wearing jogging bottoms or jeans, boxers or briefs, shorts or trousers - he looked  _amazing_. It didn't matter if young Dan's cheeks were small enough to fit inside of Phil's cupped hands or plump enough to overflow them - Dan's ass was  _amazing_.

Phil loved the way it bounced when he walked, filled out his pants, and rubbed against him in the night. He loved watching water run over it in the shower, soapy suds sliding over the mounds of his cheeks and disappearing in the crevice between them.

Phil knew every inch of Dan's body, how it felt, smelled, and tasted. He knew exactly how to touch him, and what kind of attention would elicit a specific response.

Sometimes Dan would tease him by parading through the room in lacy panties. Other times he would lay nude, on his belly, ass up. He would wiggle and squirm, begging Phil to apply lotion to his cheeks to keep them "soft and beautiful." Phil, of course, would drop everything for the chance to massage those glorious cheeks. Dan would moan and groan at his touch, and Phil would have to bite his lip to keep himself together.

"Daniel, stop." Phil would reach down to adjust himself in his pants.

"Stop what?" Dan would giggle and jerk his hips to make his ass jiggle.

"Damnit, Dan." Phil would sigh. "You know how much I love your perfect ass. You know exactly what you're doing."

Dan would squeeze his cheeks and release them, knowing that Phil could not resist him. "I don't know what you're on about." He would wink and turn his head to laugh into his pillow.

"I guess you don't care if our tea gets cold then." Phil would shake his head and lick his lips, lowering himself to meet the creamy skin of Dan's ass, kissing it tenderly.

Sometimes Phil would actually follow Dan around the house, begging to play with his ass. Dan loved the game, and he would often play a similar version begging for a single lick of Phil's cock.

"Phil, don't you have something better to do than to follow me around?" Dan would feign exasperation.

Phil wouldn't even respond. He would just stare, clenching his fingers into fists and running his tongue between his lips.

Dan would laugh and see how long he could get Phil to follow him. Being the little brat that he was, he would take the stairs unnecessarily, pushing his ass out into Phil's face.

"Dan, please," Phil would sometimes say. "Would you just sit still and let me touch it? Fuck."

Dan would roll his eyes and pretend to do Phil a favor by backing up into his lap. "Fine. Touch it. Squeeze it. Do whatever you need to do, Philly."

The truth was that they loved the game. Dan would catch Phil reclining in a chair with his arms behind his head. He would thrust his hips forward and wait for Dan's eyes to travel south to his bulging cock. Dan's reaction was never disappointing.

"Fuck, Phil." Dan would drop to his knees and walk over on them drunkenly. "Need some help with that?"

"With what?" Phil would giggle. "Oh, my cock? Nah, it will go away. But thanks, Love."

Dan would press his lips together and chew them from the inside. "Really, Phil? Really?"

Phil would throw his head back in laughter and watch Dan blink away confusion and frustration.

"Nah, come here, Baby. You want Daddy's thick cock? How do you want it this time?"

And Dan would choose to suck him, fuck himself on it, or have Phil pin him to the sofa with it.

The thing about obsessions is that the urges don't always come at convenient times.

Sometimes they would send texts if they were unable to speak their desires and praises out loud:

Phil:

I can't stop thinking about the way that you taste. I can't wait to get you home and bury my face between your perfect cheeks, Baby. I want to make you squeal.

Sent.

Reply from Dan:

Fuck Phil, really?" 🙏💀

Or:

Dan:

I need it, Phil.

Sent.

Reply from Phil: "Need what?"

Sent.

Reply from Dan:

I need your cock, and I won't be alright until I get it. Take me home and give it to me.

Sent.

Reply from Phil:

😳💀

Sent.

The texts could happen anywhere and in any company. Phil especially had difficulty controlling himself. He particularly enjoyed noticing what he could not have, driving himself and Dan insane.

On one occasion, the Lesters were visiting, and the foursome was preparing to leave for dinner. Dan chose the same gray trousers and black turtleneck jumper from the dog calendar shoot. Phil warned him that it was too hot, and that he would most certainly not make it through the meal without a "headache."

Dan, the little shit, smiled and pat his pocket. "No worries, Babe. I have Ibuprofen. Just text me if you need it."

Phil was uncharacteristically quiet during dinner. He couldn't take his eyes off of Dan. He looked so unbelievably sexy. Phil kept drifting to his backside, his lovely, curvy backside.

"How's your head, Phil?" Dan reached over to place his hand on Phil's arm with concern.

"Philip? Do you have a headache?" His mother paused with a forkful of pasta suspended above her plate.

Phil blushed. "Sort of, but nothing awful. I'm fine mum, eat up." He smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Are you sure, Sweetie? I have some Ibuprofen in my bag-"

Dan choked on the water that he held in his mouth. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Dan! Are you alright?" Phil's mum gestured for her son to pat his boyfriend's back.

"He's fine, Mum, thanks." Phil was trying not to laugh. "He does this sometimes ... don't you, Daniel?"

Dan nodded, still coughing and red faced. He too was trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Dan, let's get some air, yeah?" Phil smiled at his mum and dad. "We'll just be a minute."

They stood, and Phil pressed his right hand into the small of Dan's back, just above the slope that gave way to the curve of his glorious ass.

"What was  _that_?" Phil giggled, once inside the men's room.

""Oh my God, Phil ... your mum offered you Ibuprofen." Dan was doubled over in laughter. "That is so _not how it works_."

They laughed together. Phil, of course, noticed Dan's ass. "Seriously though, your ass looks so good in those trousers, Daniel." Phil smirked. "What am I going to do with you?"

Dan raised his eyebrows hopefully. "Are you asking me for Ibuprofen, Phil Lester?"

"I can't; I mean, no." Phil bit his lip regretfully. "You know as well as I do that my dad could walk into this restroom at any moment."

Dan pouted. "Fine. But I think that you should take something the minute we get in." Dan winked and ran his hands over the mounds of his own ass.

"The  _second_  we get through that door." Phil promised. "But, Dan?"

"Yes?"

"It would maybe help take the edge off if I could, you know, just touch you?" Phil almost looked pained.

"Please." Dan turned around and pushed his hips back. "A touch for a touch?"

Phil smirked. He ran his hand along the smooth arc of Dan's right cheek and squeezed. "Fuck, Babe."

"My turn." Dan cupped Phil, tracing his shape with his thumb. "Mmmm."

They looked at each other longingly for a moment. "We'd better get back, Philly." Dan frowned.

"Hey, Dan?" Phil held the door for his boyfriend.

"Yes, Handsome?"

Phil leaned in so that he could whisper into Dan's ear. "Don't eat too much ... I don't want you feeling full ... _yet_." He blinked and tried not to smile. Fuck.

"Don't worry. I won't be ordering dessert either ... I will wait until we get home, and I suggest that you do the same."

Dan walked through without looking back. He still managed to say a thousand things as he sashayed his hips, however. Phil wanted to bite his ass cheek.

Dan tried not to laugh as Phil rushed the meal.

"You two better get home, and Phil? Take something as soon as you get in." Phil’s mum insisted.

Dan almost snorted. Phil nodded obediently.

"And Dan? Please make sure he lays down?"

"I most certainly will, Mum." Dan blushed. It was all he could do not to have yet another coughing fit. "No worries."

The cab ride home was equal parts laughter and lust. Phil kept running his hands along the charcoal material on Dan's thigh. Dan nuzzled Phil's ear.

"I want your cock, Philip. I need you to fill up my perfect ass."

"Jesus Christ, Dan." Phil coughed. "You better believe it." He mumbled into Dan's cheek. He couldn't wait to get upstairs and split that incredible ass wide open.

"I want you to eat me out too ..." Dan spoke lowly and deeply. Phil's cock throbbed inside his pants. If he could, he would have his face in Dan's ass all day and all night.

"Fuck, yes." Phil squeezed his hand and licked his lips. Dan giggled and buried his face in Phil's armpit.

Phil wondered if the driver could hear them making erotic promises and requests. Frankly, he didn't care. He wanted to be home with his cock inside of Dan.

They weren't drunk, though onlookers probably suspected as much. They giggled and stumbled toward their building, hanging on to each other for dear life.

"Daniel. Clothes off, ass up." Phil commanded between kisses. He had his boyfriend pinned to the back of the door.

"But Daddy!" Dan whined. He wanted to stuff Phil's cock down his throat first.

"Nope. Your ass is mine." Phil chased him to the bedroom. Dan's long fingers fumbled with the closure on his trousers.

"That's it, Babe ... underwear too." Phil smirked as he pulled his own shirt off over his head. He walked to the side table, fly open and belt dangling. He chose the strawberry lube and the cat tail plug.

Dan eagerly crawled on to the bed, flopping dramatically to make his ass cheeks jiggle for Phil.

"Fuck, Babe." He started at his ankles, sliding his hands and upper body weight up his legs to his thighs. "Look at this beautiful ass." Phil tapped it lightly, wishing that Dan could appreciate his own beauty.

"Mmmmph." Dan moaned into the pillow. He loved it when Phil asked for him face down; everything was a surprise.

Phil lay down between Dan's legs and used his round, full cheeks as a pillow. He rubbed his face along Dan's creamy skin and purred.

"Pretty Baby." Phil kissed the backs of Dan's thighs, sliding his hands up to his hips. "So fucking gorgeous." He started to lick and nibble the tuck of skin where Dan's thighs ended and the rise to his ass began.

Dan cried out into his pillow and pushed his hips backward. "Easy, Baby." Phil's nibbles became bites.

"Oh fuck!" Dan bit the corner of the pillow and moaned.

"Too much?" Phil lapped at the tender skin, using his thumbs to massage little circles next to the bites.

"God no ... m’more Daddy!" Dan started to grind into the sheets. Phil chuckled darkly as he prepared to pull the soft skin of his plump cheek into his mouth and suck.

"You taste so goddamn good." Phil pulled off long enough to praise his baby. "Mmmmm."

Dan kicked his feet and squirmed. "Daddy, more!"

Phil tapped his neglected cheek, and it quivered. "Be patient little one. I'm going to mark you, and then I'm going to eat you out properly."

Dan rolled his eyes. "Fuck that's hot." He gripped the pillow as tightly as possible and rubbed his hard cock into the mattress.

"Stop that, Daniel ... hold still." Phil rolled his tongue over his cheeks and kneaded the firm, perky flesh with his hands.

Suddenly Dan felt Phil's hot, wet tongue poke in that sensitive gap between his thighs and his ass. "Fuck!" Dan screamed into his pillow, stuffing it into his mouth.

Phil laughed and continued to swipe his tongue upward, pulling it along slowly though his sensitive crack. He used his fingertips to pull Dan apart. The cool air hit him, and he shivered.

"Daddy!" Dan shook.

Phil pointed his tongue and circled Dan's rim, eliciting a stifled moan from the pillow. Phil loved the tight, puffy skin around Dan's hole. He flicked at it, circled it, kissed it and then sucked on it before poking the tip of his tongue inside.

Dan was openly crying now. He turned his head to the side and sucked in as much air as he could manage.

"Too much!"

Phil hummed into Dan, spreading him open even further. He knew that Dan was loving his detailed ministrations. Unless Dan said "whiskers," 'too much' meant "so fucking good."

Phil's cock throbbed against the mattress. He continued to lick and suck and scoop his pointed tongue into Dan.

"God, Phil! Let me have it ... please!" Dan kicked and squirmed with pleasure. Phil smiled into his cheeks and sat back on his heels, peeling off his own trousers and underwear. He licked his lips and savored Dan's taste.

Dan immediately flipped himself over and crawled between Phil's open thighs. He didn't hesitate to plunge his mouth straight down over his hard, quivering cock.

"Christ, Dan!" Phil fell backward against the wall and opened his legs even more, allowing Dan to crouch naked in between them. The mirror, leaning up against the opposite wall, afforded Phil a unique and incredible view of Dan's ass.

Dan moved up and down on his cock, sucking and slurping on the upstroke. He buried Phil deep in his throat and pulled up to the ridge of his head before taking it again.

"Dan, Dan, Dan." Phil moaned, his head flopping lazily to the right. "So good, Babe ... so goddamn good."

Phil looked into the mirror where he could see Dan, on all fours, his ass pushed out behind him. His thighs were spread shoulder width apart, and his parted cheeks revealed his perfect, pink, glistening hole.

"Oh hell ... Dan ... Baby ... you have to stop, or I am gonna come, and Daddy wants to fuck you."  Dan pulled up and off, his lips swollen and wet. Phil moaned at the sight of him, his gorgeous cock hanging between his thighs.

"Turn around, Babe. Daddy's not done with that ass." Dan groaned and moved around so that his ass was in Phil's lap and his chest was low to the bed. He wiggled and cried to be filled.

"Just be patient, Baby. Daddy will fuck you. First, a little something to hold you while I tend to your incredible cock, yeah?"

Dan whimpered and grabbed fistfuls of the sheets. He felt Phil press a cool, slick object to his needy hole.

"A pretty tail for a pretty kitty." Phil purred as he twisted the tip of the plug into his boyfriend's open hole. Dan yelped. "Just a little pressure, Sweetheart."

Dan accepted the toy and swished his hips, swinging the tail from side to side. He purposely brushed Phil's face, and he moaned when he heard him say, "my little kit."

As promised, Phil turned Dan over on to his back and took his cock in his mouth. He suckled Dan's generous tip and dove downward without warning. Phil loved the way that his lips stretched around Dan's thick cock. He moved his head from side to side as he pulled up and dropped down again.

"Jesus H. Christ ..." Dan panted, reaching down to tug at Phil's silky hair. "So fucking good, Phil!"

Phil kept on, running his tongue around the ridge of Dan's extremely sensitive head and holding him at the base. He reached down with his right hand and tugged gently on the tail of the plug.

"Fuck me!!" Dan screamed. "Fuck me now!"

Phil pulled off and grabbed his own heavy, leaning cock. He twisted the tail, pulling it out of Dan and replacing it with the slick tip of his hot cock.

"Oh shit." Phil moaned as he felt Dan's slick hear around him. "Always so tight, Babe." Phil spread him as wide as possible before asking permission to go deeper.

Dan huffed out little squeals and whimpers. "More Phil, more!" He lifted his ass off of the bed and shoved himself at Phil. "Fuck me hard, Daddy!"

Phil was happily thrusting into Dan when suddenly his boyfriend put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Dan?" Phil was worried that he was hurt. "Are you okay, Love?" His eyes were full of worry and regret.

"I'm fine ... but I want to do something for you." Dan sat up as far he could with Phil's cock up his ass.

Phil looked confused but willing to satisfy his lover. "What is it, Babe?"

"Switch me places?" Dan smiled. "Just for a moment."

Phil nodded and took Dan's place on the bed. It was already damp with sweat, and there was an actual puddle where he had been grinding into the mattress as Phil ate him out.

"Safe word is 'whiskers.'" Dan sat between Phil's legs, his poor cock as red and full as could be. Phil nodded and watched Dan pour lube over his fingers.

Dan rubbed the cool, slick, viscus liquid around Phil's tight opening. He watched his boyfriend's eyelids flutter as he prodded him gently, asking for entrance.

"Fuck yes." Phil moaned. He watched Dan bit his lower lip and hiss as he pushed a finger into his ass. "Shit, Dan!"

Dan nodded sexily as he watched his finger disappear into his boyfriend. "So hot and tight, Philly ... Jesus."

Phil couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't believe how hot Dan looked looming between his thighs with his arm bent to finger him.

"One more?" Dan searched his face for permission.

"Yes, fuck yes." Phil lifted his hips and accepted another. He yelped at first, though his voice quickly deepened and lengthened into a throaty moan of pure pleasure.

Dan had no choice but to hold his own cock at his base. He was going to come if he didn't do something to stop it.

"Now this ... while you fuck me." Dan picked up the tail and dangled it between Phil's milky-white thighs, the very same plug that Phil just pulled from his ass. It was still slick and warm.

"Oh fuck me, Dan ... that is so hot." Phil covered his eyes and pushed his hips toward Dan.

Dan smiled sexily and let go of his cock. It hung away from his body and brushed Phil's thigh. He pressed the tip of the still-slick plug to Phil's hole and pushed gently.

"Oh shit!" Phil bit his finger. "Keep going, Babe ..."

Dan obeyed, but grimaced. He knew the pain of the stretch and burn. It was good, but it was intense. His threshold was much high than Phil's, as it would have to be to take a cock like Phil's.

Phil took the last of it. He panted and groaned with surprise and delight.

"You want Daddy to fuck you with a tail?"

Dan nodded furiously. "Yes please!" He lay down, positioning himself in a way that he could see Phil's ass in the mirror. "Want to see you, Daddy ... swing the tail for me?"

Phil kissed him, nodding into his warm neck. "Of course." He settled between Dan's legs and prepared to reenter him.

Dan screamed when Phil pushed into him. It felt so goddamn good. He let Phil thrust a few times before attempting to crane his neck to see Phil's tail in the mirror.

Phil had both the tight heat of Dan's incredible ass and the fullness of the plug stimulating him. He could feel the furry tail tickle the insides of his thighs too. There was no way that he was going to last long like this.

Dan caught a glimpse of Phil's stretched ass in the mirror, the fluffy tail swinging freely between his legs. He could feel Phil's thick cock pulsating inside of him. There was no way that he was going to last long like this.

Phil, who was normally less vocal than Dan, shouted out profanities as he fucked into his beautiful boyfriend. He held his hips, surely leaving little fingertip-shaped bruises behind.

The fingering, the rimming, the cock sucking, the plugging, the fucking - it was all too much for Dan. He was going to come hard.

"Phil!" Dan raked his back and pushed him even deeper inside with his heels. "I need to come ... please ... don't stop, Baby."

Phil moaned and grunted his promise to keep going. He watched as Dan shuddered beneath him, shooting hot come all the way up to his own chin.

"Fuck!!"

Phil couldn't believe it. Never had he seen Dan spray so far. He dipped down to kiss him, taking some of Dan with him. He pulled him into his mouth and sighed.  
Phil's eyes rolled back and squeezed shut as he filled his lover with his hot come. Dan could feel that it was more forceful than usual. Phil continued to move lazily until Dan had milked him of every last drop.

Dan pulled an exhausted Phil on top of him and panted into his damp hair. "Holy fuck ..."

Phil couldn't speak. He slipped out of Dan, flopping on to his side with the plug still buried deep inside of him.

"I can't move." Dan was sure that his orgasm was going to be the death of him. Never had he ever come so violently. Phil knew exactly how to give him as much pleasure as possible.

Phil giggled. "We are dead. We have actually died, and this is heaven."

They laughed. "You know I don't buy that bullshit, but if this is heaven, I am a holy man."

Phil laughed hysterically and grabbed Dan's sweaty hand. "God damn you are beautiful, Daniel."

Dan winked and smiled. He knew that he was beautiful because of Phil. "Thank you." He blushed, if it was even possible. "I love you so much, Philly."

"I love you more ... now please take this plug out of my ass." Phil laughed and rolled over on his softening cock. The tail lay parallel to his crack.

Dan laughed. "You liked it ... you want to do it more."

"Alright." Phil smiled and chuckled.


End file.
